


A New Life

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brief mention of past miscarriage, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, F/M, Hux being made to do domestic duties, Morning Kisses, Morning Sickness, Pregnancy, Rey Solo, Soft Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: Hey guys! This is part part ofJust Breathe'sprequel,Long Live,but it doesn't appear until in the later chapter's.😍 You do not need to read either one of the stories to enjoy this as a one shot. I won't mind if you read the others though! ;)This is only part of the chapter. I wrote this months before Long Live's plot was ready for her pregnancy.I just hope you enjoy this bit of fluff for Father's Day and what I imagine Ben's reaction might have been...Beta'd as of 12-16-2020 thanks to the amazingReyloEndGame🦋
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part part of [**Just Breathe's**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) prequel, [**Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875),  
> but it doesn't appear until in the later chapter's.😍 You do not need to read either one of the stories to enjoy this as a one shot. I won't mind if you read the others though! ;)  
> This is only part of the chapter. I wrote this months before Long Live's plot was ready for her pregnancy.  
> I just hope you enjoy this bit of fluff for Father's Day and what I imagine Ben's reaction might have been...  
> Beta'd as of 12-16-2020 thanks to the amazing [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan)

Rey faintly heard Ben's alarm blaring next to them. Ben reached over and slammed the alarm off before rolling back over, holding Rey in his arms, placing soft kisses on her temple before drifting off to sleep again waiting for the second alarm. When the second alarm went off, Rey slightly pushed him towards the alarm. He turned it off and lightly caressed her cheek.

“Did you want to train this morning? You look exhausted, again.” He whispered.

She couldn't find the energy to open her eyes. “I did want to train with you. I just can't muster the energy, perhaps later?”

“Of course. Whatever feels good for you. I’ll see you later.” He kissed her forehead then moved out of bed. He changed into workout clothes and freshened up a bit before heading to their nearby training room. He had noticed Rey's energy had been low, which was unusual for her. She usually had endless energy that could go on for days at a time. 

After an hour of working out, he headed back to their room to shower and get ready for a meeting that they were both to attend. Upon entering their quarters, there was no sign she had made her way through the living room. Peaking through their bedroom door it appeared she hadn't even moved since he left. He silently made his way to the fresher and took a shower. Perhaps her current project was stressing her out. She would normally wake up with him or shortly after.

After showering and getting dressed he softly made his way to their bed and knelt down next to it, lightly taking her hand. “My love, you need to wake up. We have a meeting in thirty minutes.”

Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on his hand before finding his face and closing her eyes again. “What time is it?”

“7:30.” He watched her try to sit up with a groan, seeing her face pale. “Lay back down. Do you want a med droid?”

She shook her head as she laid back down. “I'm so sorry, love. Please make an excuse for me. I don't feel like myself this morning.”

“No, don't apologize. Just rest. I'll check on you later.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek and proceeded to the scheduled meeting.

Upon entering the conference room, he saw General Hux and Mitaka. Mitaka set out the data pads while Hux looked smug about something. When they saw Ben walk in they both bowed. Hux looked past Ben then looked back at him.

“Is the Empress not attending?” Hux inquired.

“She seems to have fallen ill.”

“Oh well, we shall hope for a quick recovery then. I did have some news for her, although it would be better coming from you.”

“Oh? And what would that be?” Ben lifted his brows.

“Unkar Plutt was found violating the antislavery and trafficking law, once again forcing the people in the surrounding Niima outpost into slavery. He has been sent to the hard labor camps.”

“She would be interested to hear about this. And what of the people who were enslaved?”

"Released and brought to the homeless shelter. Empress's local staff will have them fill out the appropriate paperwork to find real work. There is still a lot of work to be done on Jakku amongst other planets to make it easier to find real work. From what I understand, the multiple greenhouses she ordered are still being constructed. Most of the freed scavengers will most likely be employed at one of the many manufactured farms unless they enlist in the Stormtrooper program.” Mitaka answered while pulling up a blueprint of one of the multiple greenhouses being built on Jakku and other barren planets.

“Good. She will be relieved that the programs are starting to show progress on planets like Jakku. She isn't used to politics or being in charge of projects like this. I fear the stress may have gotten to her.”

“My lord, if I may, even though she is not used to it, the Empress has done a fine job of taking care of the people you placed in her charge. Loyalty towards the First Order has spiked since she has joined us.” Hux added.

“I'll pass on your compliment Hux, unless you see her before me. Now, let’s get the holo calls started. I know Plutt isn't the only one violating my law. I want updates from our representatives from Yavin, Lothal, and Felucia. Hutt activity in spice runs and trafficking is declining, but still high in the outer rim.”

  


Rey woke about an hour after Ben left and made her way to the fresher. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hand to catch the water, drinking it then putting some on the back of her neck. She still had time to go to the meeting. She quickly showered and dressed. Walking as fast as she could to the conference room she crossed paths with Hux. The meeting had ended, she was angry with herself for not waking on time. She shook it off and approached the general.

“General Hux, is the meeting already over?”

“Ah, Empress!” He quickly bowed to her. “Yes, ma'am, I am afraid you missed it. However, Emperor Ren said you were ill.”

“He must have been mistaken. I feel better now. Do you have a report I can go over?”

“Yes my lady.” He grabbed a datapad, typing in his passcode. “I will forward the report to you." He could feel her eyes on him. “Actually I will sign off of this datapad and hand it over to you.”

She felt cold. His words were muffled as she felt an overwhelming sense of nausea hit her. He was still talking as he handed her the datapad. She began to reach for it, grabbing his wrist and throwing up instead. Bile landed on his sleeve, hand, her hand, the datapad, the floor, and his boots. She tried to cover her mouth in time, but it happened so fast. She coughed and tried to catch her breath. 

“Oh force! I am so sorry!!” She swallowed and took a step back trying to fend off another wave of nausea.

Hux couldn't hide the look of disgust. “No… ma'am” -he took a shallow breath- “it’s quite alright. MITAKA! Let’s get you to the medbay. MITAKA!!” Mitaka came skidding to a stop next to them. “Take the Empress to the medbay. I'll find the Emperor.”

“Yes sir. Empress, please follow me.” Mitaka’s eyes widened in horror as she turned away from him. “Emperor Ren will have my head if he finds out I was assigned to take you to the medbay and let you go back to your room. Please don't put me in that position!” Mitaka begged as she tried to walk away. She finally complied, clearly embarrassed by what just happened. “It is ok my lady. You are not the first one to vomit on this ship.” Mitaka determined not to upset her any further walked her to the medbay in silence. Hux opted to go shower and change his uniform before finding Ben.

  


Ben had gone back to their room to check on her, surprised to find her gone. His brows furrowed trying to decide where she wandered off to. She had closed off her side of the bond. Was she angry at him? What did he do? He couldn't recall doing anything to upset her. He looked down at the datapad and noted the date. Her cycle was due. He looked into a directory to the planet that was nearby. After studying the information for a few minutes, he commed the hangar bay to have his Silencer prepared for take off. He would fly down for flowers and her favorite treats to help cheer her up. It would still be a few hours before he would be back. He chewed the inside of his cheek, guessing she was in the training room getting her frustrations out.

  


Rey sat on the exam table after ordering Mitaka to go back to his duties and waited for the med droid to come back. It had taken a sample of her blood after checking her for a fever and going over her symptoms. She also took something to help ease her nausea. She felt different, that was for sure. Something was depleting her energy. She couldn't eat, could barely drink, and felt so sick. Her birth control implant had been taken out just over three months ago, and she had to deal with similar symptoms as her body's hormones had to regulate after that. Could she be pregnant already? Their recent miscarriage left her feeling devastated. The doctors who first examined her over two years ago told her getting pregnant might be impossible given how malnourished she was growing up.

The med droid came back in, interrupting her thoughts. “No viruses detected. Blood test shows hcg levels of 225,000. Positive pregnancy. Would you like a scan of your womb? Any other ultrasounds must be done by Doctor Leven.”

Rey's mouth dropped. Time felt like it suddenly stopped. “I'm sorry, am I? Am I pregnant?”

“Affirmative. Hcg levels are higher than the last test you and the Emperor had ordered. Do you want me to scan you now?”

She remembered Ben's sorrowful eyes after they found out she wasn't pregnant, that she had in fact miscarried. “Yes, please, but do not inform the Emperor.” She quickly laid down on her back. Watching the droid scan her. “Can you please project your findings.”

“Doctor Leven should be present.”

“Please!” Desperation was in her voice, even knowing the droid could not understand. The droid projected a faint blue image. She could barely see a small figure, more alien looking than anything she had seen, but it had limbs, and the lines next to her blood pressure readings, showed the child’s heartbeat. “Do not report this to Leven nor my husband. I wish to tell him myself.”

“Yes my lady. Congratulations are in order.”

She left as fast as she could. She felt like she was walking on air. How was she going to tell Ben? This had to be special, especially as this was confirmed months after their loss. She walked right into a freshened up Hux.

To his effort, he tried to not look annoyed. “Ah, come to ruin another uniform? Your husband, the  _ Emperor, _ is going to kill me if he finds out you are walking around.”

“The med droid gave me something to help- hang on. I thought you were going to find him?”

“I haven't been able to locate him, ma'am.”

“Perfect! I need your help!”

“Why? I mean, what do you need assistance with?”

“I want to make Ben's favorite breakfast-"

“I apologize, my lady!” Stifling back a laugh “I don't help with domestic stuff. MITAKA!!” Like clockwork, Mitaka was there. “Please assist the Empress.”

“Oh no! You know far too much already. That’s it, you are both helping me!” She grabbed the fabric of their sleeves and began walking with them. “Please go grab the freshest bantha steak the kitchens have, then eggs, potato, onions, tomatoes, peppers, and whatever fresh fruits we have, and meet me at my quarters in less than ten minutes.”

“My lady, no one is allowed in your quarters, especially when the Emperor is off ship!” Mitaka stammered out.

“He's what?!" Rey shrieked.

“I'm sorry, my lady. He took his Silencer. He should be back in an hour or two.” Mitaka answered.

Rey thought about the date and smirked. He went down because he thought she was on her cycle. He's bringing her something to cheer her up. “No, this is perfect. It gives us plenty of time to make him something delicious.”

“We have a full staff and kitchen droids!” Hux, almost on the verge of a whine.

“Are you not following my orders?” Rey raised an eyebrow.

Both men quickly answered no and ran to the kitchens and met her back at her quarters. 

  


“As you know, Ben and I tend to cook for ourselves when we get a chance. I wanted to do something for him, however I'm not very good with the bantha steaks. Please explain to me what to do.”

They walked to the kitchen with the food they gathered, Hux seething that he had to help. She placed the bantha steak on a cutting board and began to cut into it as Hux instructed before she choked back a new round of bile rising in her throat. Hux had his suspicions and waved fresh peppermint under her nose. “Empress, I must ask you to wash your hands again and sit down. Mitaka, we have some slicing and dicing to do. And Empress, I must ask you to never have me do this again.” He slid the cutting board to Mitaka, supervising him. “No, no, cut along the grain!! Oh for fucks sakes let me do that. You cut the vegetables then fruit.” Both men worked as fast as they could to prepare the food.

“I can cook it, but the feel of the meat, it made me queasy. I guess, I'm still not used to fresh food?” She tried to lie. Hux saw right through it. Mitaka seemed blissfully ignorant.

“You need to be careful with how long it cooks for Empress. He prefers the steak to have red in it. It’s already seasoned and ready to go.” He moved for Rey to start cooking it at the stove. “Now make sure to add the butter. I thought he taught you how to cook?”

“He did! I just have trouble cooking the bantha steaks.” Her attention quickly turned when Ben walked through the doors. They all turned when they heard him place something down in the living room and heard his footsteps coming towards them. Both men bowed when he entered and stood at attention.

Ben's left eye twitched. He was not expecting anyone but Rey in the room, especially as he forbade anyone from entering the room if he was not present. “What is going on here?”

“We told Empress you didn't want anyone in here!” Hux jumping on the defense. Mitaka’s brows sweat, waiting for retaliation.

“I needed help. I felt so bad for missing the meeting, and then of course I couldn't find you, so, I thought I would make you your favorite.”

He stood there, both confused and slightly amused that she would take some of his highest ranking men and make them help her cook. “We have a full kitchen staff and droids to hel-"

“Fuck! I overcooked the meat!” She screamed. Tears were coming down her cheeks.

Ben quickly came to her side, helping her remove the steak and eggs. “It's fine my Empress. Hux and Mitaka, you may leave now.” He turned her around to face him, wiping her face with his thumbs.

After they left the room Mitaka whispered, “You did tell her we had a full staff and droids.”

“That I did. I would expect more strange behavior from her in the near future. Trust me.”

Ben held her tight, trying to calm her down. “Why are you so upset?” Kissing her wet cheeks.

“I don't know!” His soft kisses upon her cheeks helped calm her down. “Where did you go?” She sniffled.

“I wanted to get you something, to help you feel better.” Still holding her face, whispering against her skin. He felt her smile against his face. “It's really not much. The blue gardenias you like, one of the varieties that glow at night, and of course some of the finest chocolates I could find.” She lightly laughed, finally looking up at him.

“You are always so sweet to me.”

“Breakfast smells delicious, or should I say lunch? I am starving. You made a lot of food.” He grabbed her hand and the plate of food, then had her sit at their dining table before placing the plate down. “You haven't eaten yet either.” He brought the fork to her lips. She took a small bite, afraid of getting sick again. He walked over to his desk and brought her the sweet smelling flowers and her sweets. She grabbed the flowers and inhaled deeply, smiling as he grabbed a vase to place them in before sitting down to take a bite. “This is really good.”

“I over cooked it though.”

“Bantha steaks can be a bit tricky to cook. This is the best dish you've made so far. And I don’t think it was from all the help you received. Why did you have them help you?”

“I couldn’t remember the steps to prepare this particular dish. Originally I was just going to have them bring the food to the room for me to prepare, but the texture of the meat got to me.”

Ben traced his fingers along her chin and looked into her eyes. “Rey, are you still feeling sick?”

Rey quickly smiled and took a breath. Her smile faltered, and she looked down at his other hand holding hers, then found his eyes again. 

“Ben, I- Oh Ben. I have news. You are going to be a father!” His eyes widened and his hand tightened on hers.

“Pregnant? You are pregnant?” His lips trembled as he smiled. “Are you sure?”

“I'm pregnant.” Crying as she knew he liked to hear the exact words.

Ben pulled her to his lap, hugging her tightly then grabbed her face to kiss her. “Really? Open the bond. Let me feel, please.”

“I forgot, sorry!” She had closed her side of the bond earlier, so he wouldn't feel how sick she felt. Opening it back up, she felt their strength of the bond and his light. It took a few minutes as he held her, searching through their bond, then he took a deep breath and smiled.

“There you are, young one. Have you seen Doctor Leven yet?” Placing a hand on her abdomen kissing her forehead.

“Just the med droid. I threw up on Hux earlier.” She felt him laugh against her neck. “We can go to him, if you want to see it.”

“Yes. Absolutely. After we eat.” She scrunched her nose up at his suggestion. “You're not hungry? Ok, I'll finish the meal you made, then we will go.” Ben chuckled once more. “What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall the moment you threw up on Hux.”

“It wasn’t pretty.” Rey groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
